


Grinning

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [16]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of three requests I'm doing today. I know I said I'd do them New Years Day, but I started while I was waiting for voting on my poll to complete. This one is for <a href="http://thekingofthebattle.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> </p><p>I'm not sure if I really got Jade or Artemis down, so I'm not sure about this piece as a whole, but I hope the requester likes it. If he does, I'm happy. Minor edit but I also wanted to point out this is like <i>right </i>before the timeskip ends in YJ, so the year 2016 in which Artemis would be 20 and Jade would be 24.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grinning

**Author's Note:**

> First of three requests I'm doing today. I know I said I'd do them New Years Day, but I started while I was waiting for voting on my poll to complete. This one is for [](http://thekingofthebattle.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I'm not sure if I really got Jade or Artemis down, so I'm not sure about this piece as a whole, but I hope the requester likes it. If he does, I'm happy. Minor edit but I also wanted to point out this is like _right_ before the timeskip ends in YJ, so the year 2016 in which Artemis would be 20 and Jade would be 24.

 "It's _freezing_ here, Jade. It's 2016, use a phone if you need to talk to me."

"Stop whining. You're a big girl, Artemis."

Artemis Crock, the hero once known as Arrowette, narrows her eyes at her sister, Jade Nguyen, the villain still known as Chesire. Her stupid sister invited (an operative word here meaning, stole something from her and told Artemis where to find her) her out into some freezing country. It's snowing, it's cold, three jackets aren't enough.

"Can we just go inside?" Artemis asks, pushing through.  

Jade steps aside and follows her sister into the cabin in the woods she picked for them to stay in.

Once sufficiently warm, Artemis allows herself to relax. "Give back my stuff, Jade," she says. "You can't keep it, y'know."

"I know. I just wanted you to come, so I had to give you a reason," Jade pushes a picture frame over to Artemis, who tucks it away into the bag she brought with her.

"You really think I wouldn't have come?"

"Would you have? You had to fly a million miles for _me_."

Artemis sighs, "Point taken. What's the point of this then?"

"I just wanted you to come," Jade says. "Things are going to get heavy in the coming months and I wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"You want to _fight_ me? You brought me out into the snow to _spar._ "

"First, you were whining in the cold just now. I think learning to fight in it might be a good thing for you."

"I'm capable of fighting through cold when I _have to_ , not when I'm confused as to why I'm even here. Which, lo and behold, is not a real reason."

Jade goes to the door and opens it. "All I'm hearing is chicken sounds."

Artemis sheds her outermost jackets, until she's left in a hoodie, and storms outside. "I'm gonna' kick your ass and make you pay me back for the tickets."

"Whatever you say, l'il sis."

The two women stand ready for war. Even if it's just sparring, Artemis is livid and Jade needs to be prepared for that.

Artemis moves first, coming in low with a couple of kicks meant to throw Jade off her base. The latter blocks one and takes the other two, countering with a strong right. Artemis dodges it to the side and tries for a roundhouse.

That was a mistake.

Jade dodges underneath so she's now behind Artemis. Before Artemis can turn around, Jade puts the hood over her eyes and pulls the drawstrings shut. While Artemis tries to free herself, Jade takes the opportunity to reach into her jeans and grab her underwear, purple boyshorts decorated with black skulls.

"Are you prepared for the wedgie?" Jade asks, pulling up on the panties before Artemis can respond.

The blonde yells for her sister to stop and tries to get away but she's pulled back, side to side, up and down by Jade's mighty pulls.

"I swear, Jade, I'm going to tear you a new one!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," the elder sister says, laughing it off. She pulls up to her sister's neck and then lets go, watching the underwear sag around outside.  

Before Artemis can pick it out, Jade pulls it back one time, causing Artemis to yelp out. "Would you quit it?!" she yells, turning her back.

"I see you put on your big girl panties for the trip," Jade teases, grin on her face. "How nice."

"Har-har-har," Artemis says, jumping a little to get the panties out of her ass. "We'll see how you like it when I get you back."

"Fat ch--"

Jade jumps up to avoid Artemis's sweep but the blonde uses it to position herself behind her sister on her descent.

"Shit!"

Artemis smirks and tackles her sister down onto the cold snow. Jade tries to wrestle her off to no avail, being flat on her stomach doing her no favors when it comes to leverage.

"Alright," Artemis says, hands slowly creeping down the warm tights her sister is wearing. "You wanna' say it? Or should I?"

Jade only struggles more instead of replying verbally, giving a clear answer either way.

"Wedgie!" Artemis screams so loud birds fly away, yanking out black and white striped bikini panties. She sings as she pulls, "Wedgie, wedgie, wedgie~"

The raven-haired elder sister grimaces as her lower body is lifted off the ground by her panties being pulled up her ass, the pressure starting to get painful. It also starts to get cold when she feels snow dripping down her back.

"Artemis, don't you dare!" she yells.

"I'm daring!" Artemis yells back, stuffing snow down her sister's pants and giving her a snow wedgie.  

Jade squeals as her ass goes cold and shuts her eyes tightly, praying for the end so she can get her revenge.  

It comes sooner than later and Artemis pulls up Jade's shirt to hook the strap of her black bra between her panties, giving her a bra-connection.

"Who's the wedgie queen, huh, sis?" Artemis says, getting up off her sister's back now. "Bow down, bow down."

"Yeah, yeah," Jade says, adjusting her shirt and slowly making it back to her feet.  

Artemis' victory's made her too overconfident and she turns her back to her sister. Seizing opportunity when given is Chesire's specialty and she pulls the purple boyshorts up again, this time showing no mercy.

"Okay, okay, maybe I -- ow! Maybe I went too far," Artemis says, quickly apologizing. "Keep the money you owe me and we'll call it -- ow! we'll call it even!"

"I decline. I'll give you your money and an atomic wedgie!" Jade exclaims, pulling the underwear high and pulling her sister's head back to hook the waistband over her eyes.  

Artemis is left seeing purple fabric and black skulls but thankfully, it isn't for long. Though, of course, that's subjective. Jade doesn't free her from the atomic wedgie, just grabs the waistband and starts tugging her back into the cabin by it, making Artemis yelp with each step.

"Come on, come on, I've got a _hook_ to show you."


End file.
